pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest Thompson Seton
| birth_place = South Shields, County Durham, England UK | death_date = | death_place = Seton Village, New Mexico, USA | other_names = | known_for = founder of the Woodcraft Indians and founding pioneer of the Boy Scouts of America | occupation = author, wildlife artist | awards = Daniel Giraud Elliot Medal (1928) Silver Buffalo Award John Burroughs Medal |spouse = Grace Gallatin Thompson Seton (Wife) Julia M. Buttree Seton (Wife)|children = Anya Seton (Daughter) Dee Barber Seton (Daughter)|parents = Joseph Logan Thomspon Seton (Father) Alice Snowdon Thompson Seton (Mother)|relatives = Pamela Cottier Seton (Granddaughter) Plemency Chase Seton (Granddaughter) Cottier Seton (Grandson)}} Ernest Thompson Seton (August 14, 1860 - October 23, 1946) was a Scots-Canadian (and naturalized U.S. citizen) who became a noted author, wildlife artist, founder of the Woodcraft Indians, and one of the founding pioneers of the Boy Scouts of America (BSA). Seton also heavily influenced Lord Baden-Powell, the founder of Scouting. His notable books related to Scouting include The Birch Bark Roll and The Boy Scout Handbook. He is responsible for the strong influence of American Indian culture in the BSA. Life Early life Born Ernest Evan Thompson in South Shields, County Durham (now part of South Tyneside, Tyne and Wear), England of Scottish parents, Seton's family migrated to Canada in 1866. Most of his childhood was spent in Toronto. As a youth, he retreated to the woods to draw and study animals as a way of avoiding his abusive father. He won a scholarship in art to the Royal Academy in London, England. He later rejected his father and changed his name to Ernest Thompson Seton. He believed that Seton had been an important name in his paternal line. He developed a fascination with wolves while working as a naturalist for Manitoba. He became successful as a writer, artist and naturalist, and moved to New York City to further his career. Seton later lived at Wyndygoul, an estate that he built in Cos Cob, a section of Greenwich, Connecticut. After experiencing vandalism by the local youth, Seton invited them to his estate for a weekend where he told stories of the American Indians and of nature. He formed the Woodcraft Indians in 1902 and invited the local youth to join. The stories became a series of articles written for the Ladies Home Journal and were eventually collected in the The Birch Bark Roll of the Woodcraft Indians in 1906. Seton married twice. His first marriage was to Grace Gallatin in 1896. Their only daughter, Ann, was born in 1904 and died in 1990. Ann, who later changed her first name, became a best-selling author of historical and biographical novels as Anya Seton. According to Ann's introduction to the novel Green Darkness, Grace was a practicing Theosophist. Ernest and Grace divorced in 1935, and Ernest soon married Julia M. Buttree. Julia would write works by herself and with Ernest. They did not have any biological children, but did adopt an infant daughter, Beulah (Dee) Seton (later Dee Seton Barber), in 1938. Dee Seton Barber died in 2006. Scouting (seated) and fellow Boy Scouts of America pioneer Dan Beard (right)]] Seton met Scouting's founder, Lord Baden-Powell, in 1906. Baden-Powell had read Seton's book, The Birch Bark Roll of the Woodcraft Indians, and was greatly intrigued by it. The pair met and shared ideas. Baden-Powell went on to found the Scouting movement worldwide, and Seton became vital in the foundation of the Boy Scouts of America (BSA) and was its first Chief Scout. His Woodcraft Indians ''(a youth organization), combined with the early attempts at Scouting from the YMCA and other organizations, and Daniel Carter Beard's Sons of Daniel Boone, to form the BSA. The work of Seton and Beard is in large part the basis of the Traditional Scouting movement. Seton was Chief Scout of the BSA from 1910-1915 and his work is in large part responsible for the American Indian influences within the BSA. However, he had significant personality and philosophical clashes with Beard and James E. West. In addition to disputes about the content of and Seton's contributions to the Boy Scout Handbook, conflicts also arose about the suffrage activities of his wife, Grace, and his British citizenship. The citizenship issue arose partly because of his high position within BSA, and the federal charter West was attempting to obtain for the BSA required its board members to be United States citizens. Seton drafted his written resignation on January 29, 1915, but he did not send it to BSA until May. Writing and later life Seton was an early pioneer of the modern school of animal fiction writing, his most popular work being ''Wild Animals I Have Known (1898), which contains the story of his killing of the wolf Lobo. He later became involved in a literary debate known as the nature fakers controversy, after John Burroughs published an article in 1903 in the Atlantic Monthly attacking writers of sentimental animal stories. The controversy lasted for four years and included important American environmental and political figures of the day, including President Theodore Roosevelt.Carson, Gerald. February 1971. "T.R. and the 'nature fakers'". American Heritage Magazine. Volume 22, Issue 2. In 1907, Seton and the naturalist Edward Alexander Preble verified a claim from ten years earlier by the frontiersman Charles "Buffalo" Jones that Jones and his hunting party of musk oxen had shot and fended off a hungry wolf pack near the Great Slave Lake in Canada. Seton and Preble discovered the remains of the animals near Jones's long abandoned cabin. For his work, Lives of Game Animals, Volume 4, Seton was awarded the Daniel Giraud Elliot Medal from the National Academy of Sciences in 1928 . In 1931, he became a United States citizen. Seton was associated with the Santa Fe arts and literary community during the mid 1930s and early 1940s, which comprised a group of artists and authors including author and artist Alfred Morang, sculptor and potter Clem Hull, painter Georgia O'Keeffe, painter Randall Davey, painter Raymond Jonson, leader of the Transcendental Painters Group, and artist Eliseo Rodriguez.1938-1942 Santa Fe". Retrieved on December 29, 2008. He died in Seton Village in northern New Mexico at the age of eighty-six. Seton was cremated in Albuquerque. In 1960, in honor of his 100th birthday and the 350th anniversary of Santa Fe, his daughter Dee and his grandson, Seton Cottier (son of Anya), scattered the ashes over Seton Village from an airplane.Pamela Cottier Forcey, daughter of Anya. The Chief: Ernest Thompson Seton and the Changing West, H. Allen Anderson The Philmont Scout Ranch houses the Seton Memorial Library and Museum. Seton Castle in Santa Fe, built by Seton as his last residence, housed many of his other items. Seton Castle burned down in 2005; fortunately all the artwork, manuscripts, books, etc., had been removed to storage before renovation was to have begun. The Academy for the Love of Learning, an educational organization in Santa Fe, acquired Seton Castle and its contents in 2003. The new Academy Center, opening in 2010, will include a gallery and archives featuring artwork and other materials as part of its Seton Legacy Project. The Seton Legacy Project has organized a major exhibition on Seton opening at the New Mexico History Museum on May 23, 2010. The show will be accompanied by a catalog titled, Ernest Thompson Seton, the Life and Legacy of an Artist and Conservationist by David L. Witt. Several of Seton's works are written from the perspective of a predator and were an influence upon Robert T. Bakker's Raptor Red. Recognition Seton is honoured in Canada. '''E.T. Seton Park' is a park in Toronto and operated by the City of Toronto. Obtained in the early 1960s as the site of future Metro Toronto Zoo, the land was later used to establish parkland and home to the Ontario Science Centre. Publications *''Mammals Of Manitoba'' (1886) *''Birds of Manitoba, Foster'' (1891) *''How to Catch Wolves'' (1894) *''Studies in the Art Anatomy of Animals'' (1896) *''Wild Animals I Have Known'' (1898) *''The Trail of The Sandhill Stag'' (1899) *''Lobo, Rag, and Vixen'' (1899) *''The Wild Animal Play For Children'' (Musical) (1900) *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/25023 The Biography of A Grizzly] (1900) *''Lobo'' (1900) *''Ragylug'' (1900) *''Wild Animals I have Known'' (1900) *''Lives of the Hunted'' (1901) *''Twelve Pictures of Wild Animals'' (1901) *''Krag and Johnny Bear '' (1902) *''How to Play Indian'' (1903) *''Two Little Savages'' (1903) *''How to Make A Real Indian Teepee'' (1903) *''How Boys Can Form A Band of Indians'' (1903) *''The Red Book'' (1904) *''Monarch, The Big Bear of Tallac'' (1904) *''Woodmyth and Fable, Century'' (1905) *''Animal Heroes '' (1905) *''The Birchbark Roll of the Woodcraft Indians'' (1906) *''The Natural History of the Ten Commandments'' (1907) *''Fauna of Manitoba, British Assoc. Handbook'' (1909) *''Biography of A Silver Fox'' (1909) *''Life-Histories of Northern Animals'' (2 volumes) (1909) *''Boy Scouts of America: Official Handbook'', with General Sir Baden-Powell (1910) *''The Forester's Manual'' (1910) *''The Arctic Prairies'' (1911) *''Rolf In The Woods '' (1911) *''The Book of Woodcraft and Indian Lore'' (1912) *''The Red Lodge'' (1912) *''Wild Animals At Home'' (1913) *''The Slum Cat'' (1915) *''Legend of the White Reindeer'' (1915) *''The Manual of the Woodcraft Indians'' (1915) *''Wild Animal Ways'' (1916) *''Woodcraft Manual for Girls'' (1916) *''The Preacher of Cedar Mountain'' (1917) *''Woodcraft Manual for Boys; the Sixteenth Birch Bark Roll'' (1917) *''The Woodcraft Manual for Boys; the Seventeenth Birch Bark Roll'' (1918) *''The Woodcraft Manual for Girls; the Eighteenth Birch Bark Roll'' (1918) *''Sign Talk of the Indians'' (1918) *''The Laws and Honors of the Little Lodge of Woodcraft'' (1919) *''The Brownie Wigwam; The Rules of the Brownies'' (1921) *''The Buffalo Wind'' (1921) *''Woodland Tales '' (1921) *''The Book of Woodcraft'' (1921) *''The Book of Woodcraft and Indian Lore'' (1922) *''Bannertail: The Story of A Gray Squirrel'' (1922) *''Manual of the Brownies; Manual of the Brownies'' 6th edition (1922) *''The Ten Commandments in the Animal World'' (1923) *''Animals'' (1926) *''Old Silver Grizzly'' (ca. 1927) *''Raggylug and Other Stories'' (ca. 1927) *''Chink and Other Stories'' (ca. 1927) *''Foam The Razorback'' (ca. 1927) *''Johnny Bear and Other Stories'' (ca. 1927) *''Lobo and Other Stories'' (ca. 1927) *''Animals Worth Knowing'' (1928) *''Lives of Game Animals'' (4 volumes) (1925-1928) *''Blazes on The Trail'' (1928) *''Krag, The Kootenay Ram and Other Stories'' (1929) *''Billy the Dog That Made Good'' (1930) *''Cute Coyote and Other Stories'' (1930) *''Lobo, Bingo, The Pacing Mustang'' (1930) *''Famous Animal Stories'' (1932) *''Animals Worth Knowing'' (1934) *''Johnny Bear, Lobo and Other Stories'' (1935) *''The Gospel of the Redman'', with Julia Seton (1936) *''Biography of An Arctic Fox'' (1937) *''Great Historic Animals'' (1937) *''Mainly About Wolves'' (1937) *''Pictographs of the Old Southwest'' (1937) *''Buffalo Wind'' (1938) *''Trail and Camp-Fire Stories'' (1940) *''Trail of an Artist-Naturalist: The Autobiography of Ernest Thompson Seton'' (1940) *''Santanna, The Hero Dog of France'' (1945) *''The Best of Ernest Thompson Seton'' (1949) *''Ernest Thompson Seton's America'' (1954) *''Animal Tracks and Hunter Signs'' (1958) *''The Worlds of Ernest Thompson Seton'' (1976) See also * Kibbo Kift * Lobo the King of Currumpaw * Philmont Scout Ranch * Roving Outdoor Conservation Schools (RO/CS) * Scouting memorials * Seton's Wild Animals, a Japanese manga adaptation of some of Seton's works by Sanpei Shirato References * * * Notes External links * Ernest Thompson Seton Institute * Ernest Thompson Seton's scientific collections at Philmont * Seton Village site at the NPS * On-line Seton art exhibition and collections * The Birchbark Roll (full text) * * Works of Ernest Thompson Seton at Internet Archive * Ernest Thompson Seton in Upasika * Academy for the Love of Learning * Woodcraft Rangers * Ernest Thompson Seton Blog Category:1860 births Category:1946 deaths Category:American naturalists Category:American non-fiction outdoors writers Category:John Burroughs Medal recipients Category:National Historic Persons of Canada Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:English immigrants to the United States Category:People associated with the Boy Scouts of America Category:People from Greenwich, Connecticut Category:People from New Mexico Category:People from South Shields Category:People from Toronto Category:Scouting pioneers Category:Sustainability advocates Category:National Academy of Sciences laureates